


Hallways & Hockey Sticks

by crow (CaptainCrow)



Series: Crows & Flowers [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Coming Out, French Characters, M/M, Making Out, Secret Relationship, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCrow/pseuds/crow
Summary: Patrick finds something unexpected while looking for Corey.





	Hallways & Hockey Sticks

     Patrick was looking for Corey. Well, technically Jonathan was looking for Corey, and had tasked Patrick with the job of finding him.

     He wandered the halls looking for Corey. He stayed quiet, hoping to have some fun and scare the goalie, who never seemed fazed by anything.

     When Patrick finally found the goalie he froze in shock. He had looked down an empty hall and couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Their innocent little goalie was pressed up against a wall, his legs wrapped around a man’s torso. Who the man that was standing between the goalie’s legs was, he couldn’t tell.

     They were making out and the mystery man had one hand wrapped around Corey’s waist and the other tangled in his hair. And Patrick wasn’t one to talk but Crow looked so much smaller, partly because of the absence of his gear and partly because he was being pressed up against a wall by a bigger man.

    Then, mystery man broke off the kiss and tucked Corey’s head under his chin. He said something to the shorter man that Patrick couldn’t quite hear, but Corey blushed bright red. Mystery man turned his head, just a little bit, and then Patrick could see who it was.

     “Oh my fucking god!” He exclaimed, unable to contain himself. Corey and _Marc-Andre Fleury_ jumped away from each other and turned to look at Patrick. A scared look spread across Corey’s face. Marc stepped just slightly in front of him, like he thought he might have to protect Corey from Patrick.

     “Kaner!” Corey exclaimed in surprise. “It’s uh- it’s not what it- it- um- what it looks like.” Patrick shot him a look. Trying to say ‘Really?’ with his eyes.

     “Look, okay. Just please- please, don’t tell anyone.” Corey pleaded, fear in his eyes.

     “Hey, don’t worry about it. I won’t tell anyone.” Patrick reassured him. He wasn’t going to out anyone. He saw Corey visibly relax and Marc smiled at him.

     “Thanks man,” Corey said with a smile.

     “Oui, Merci,” Marc finally spoke up.

     “Of course, I may be an asshole, but I’m not a homophobic asshole” Kane replied smiling good naturedly. “Oh! Corey! Johnny wants to talk to you. He sent me to find you.”

     “Alright,” Corey said frowning slightly, disappointment in his voice. Marc leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips. When Marc pulled away the frown turned back into a smile. Marc ran a hand through Corey’s messy hair and smiled at him. Kane started to walk away, but then he stopped.

     “Oh and Marc, If you hurt him, I will hunt you down and hit you in the face with my hockey stick,” He said, only slightly joking. “So you take care of him.”

     “Yes sir,” Marc said seriously, accent clearly shining through in his words. “I’ll see you at home, yes?” He asked turning to Corey.

     “Yeah, I’ll be home as soon as I can,” Corey replied.

     “Je t’aime,” Marc said leaning in and giving Corey a parting kiss.

     “Je t’aime plus,” Corey responded, grinning. Marc playfully squinted at him, but then laughed and started to walk away.

     “A bientôt!” He said cheerfully as he waved.

     “À plus tard,” Corey replied.

     “Bye!” Patrick called after him.

     “So,” Corey turned to Patrick, “What does Tazer want to talk to me about?”

     Patrick shrugged,

     “He just sent me to find you.”

     There was a brief moment of silence.

     “So… Marc?”

     “Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! And sorry if any of the French was wrong, the only actual French I know is from school.
> 
> French Translations :
> 
> Je t’aime : I love you
> 
> Je t’aime plus : I love you more
> 
> A bientôt : See you later
> 
> À plus tard: See you later


End file.
